


Jingle Bells

by plisetskytrash, victurius



Series: The 12 Days of Christmas [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Barebacking, Begging, Birthday Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Boys Kissing, Butt Plugs, Cameras, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Filming, Katsuki Yuuri in Lingerie, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Porn Watching, Presents, Sex Toys, Top Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov Has a Big Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/plisetskytrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri is the best present Victor Nikiforov could ever receive and it's time to show him why.





	Jingle Bells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GenuineFirefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineFirefly/gifts).



> Welcome to this special holiday collaboration between plisetskytrash and victurius! <3 Stay tuned for daily Christmas themed fics. <3
> 
> Here is what Yuuri is wearing in this fic, but the gold bells are added on top. You're welcome ;)
> 
>  
> 
> [dress](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/711TY8KXf8L._UX342_.jpg)  
> [stockings](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0204/9654/products/1755-Red-Thigh-High-Christmas-Stockings-one_size_coquette.jpg?v=1543058874)  
> [butt plug](https://www.bigbuy.net/224156-product_card/anni-r-butt-plug-clover-red-25-mm-diogol-71922.jpg)

Yuuri’s entire body was thrumming with anticipation as he lie waiting on the four poster bed of his and Victor’s Saint Petersburg apartment. He’d never done something quite as bold as this during the course of their relationship. The most exciting thing Yuuri had ever initiated had been attempting to copy Victor’s signature quadruple flip on the ice and ever since he had been searching for another way to get that surprised look back on his fiance’s face. He hoped he’d gotten the right idea this time.

After walking past a lingerie store and seeing the way Victor’s eyes had widened in delight at the sight of a red lace dress, Yuuri had began to plan exactly what he would do for his beloved’s birthday. Since Victor Nikiforov bought pretty much everything he ever wanted when he wanted it, Yuuri had been stumped for buying him one present, let alone two. After all, it was two holidays wasn’t it? And he couldn’t possibly let Victor think he’d forgotten about his birthday. Then, Victor had made an offhand comment at dinner a few weeks ago over stroganoff when Yuuri had asked him what he wanted to do for his birthday.

“Well, you, of course, darling,” Victor had teased with a flirtatious smile and a wink in Yuuri’s direction that made him blush. If that was what Victor had wanted, well Yuuri was damn sure going to make it happen.

Now on  Christmas Eve, Yuuri lay on the bed with a pair of bright red cotton stockings gracing his beautiful, creamy legs. They came all the way up to the tops of his knees and were adorned with white faux fur at the top alongside a pair of cute gold bows and two gold plastic bells. His feet were slipped into a pair of scarlet stiletto heels. On his upper half, Yuuri wore a beautiful red silk dress with white trim which hugged every line and curve of his body. Along the hem, there were lots of little gold bells hung down and there was a bright gold bow in the middle of the bust of the dress. On his head, Yuuri wore a dainty, cheap Santa hat which didn’t quite balance on his head properly. That was okay though, he had to lie pretty still in order to prevent any noise from the tiny bells he was covered in.

When he heard the door open signalling Victor’s return from his walk with Makkachin, his breathing stopped and his heart began to pound with a thrilling mix of anticipation and nervousness. He heard Victor’s boots thud against the hardwood floors of their apartment and the telltale sound of Makkachin’s treat box being opened and closed.

“Yuuri?” Victor finally called from somewhere in the living room.

Yuuri opened his mouth to respond then found he couldn’t quite get the words out. _Oh God, what if Victor hates this?_ _What if I misunderstood his reaction to the lingerie store? Maybe he’ll think this is dumb and I shouldn’t—_ Yuuri didn’t get time to finish that thought because the door to their bedroom had been pushed open, the familiar creaking noise sounded that Yuuri had kept meaning to fix. Even though his glasses were left on the nightstand and his vision was blurred, Yuuri could tell that his fiance had entered the bedroom. Victor was right there in the doorway staring at Yuuri with wide, shocked eyes and Yuuri panicked.

“Ahh, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have!” he blurted out and pushed back on the mattress to sit up, bells jingling as he moved. “I’ll just go change. I’m sorry this was stupid.”

“No, I…” Victor trailed off, not quite sure what to say as he devoured the sight of him. This was completely unexpected and the best kind of surprise. How was it that Yuuri always managed to look right inside Victor and know what he wanted, before the Russian had even figured it out for himself? Victor found himself growing interested, his cock stirring at the sight of his future husband. He groaned slightly.

“Yuuri... you look beautiful.” What else could he say? There was no way to describe the litany of feelings running through him. How could he possibly express what he was feeling? Victor gulped.

He took in the sight of his fiance dressed up for him. Victor couldn't stop looking, from the man’s handsomely flushed, embarrassed face, over his pretty red dress and the contrast of his creamy skin, right down to his beautiful long legs which were covered in the most beautiful silky-looking hold-ups that Victor had ever seen, the curve of his luscious thighs enhancing the features of the costume, and the little bells decorating each leg like opening them would be the best present.

Victor was quite possibly the luckiest man on the planet.

Yuuri looked stunning, flawless, and completely irresistible like something out of the centrefold of a dirty magazine.

“You dressed up for me?” he asked, coming around out of his daze and finally moving. He kicked their bedroom door closed to keep Makkachin out and then came to stand on the bottom of their bed.

“I…” Yuuri began and cast his eyes downwards, his cheeks flaming almost as bright red as his ensemble. “I wanted to do something special for you,” he began to explain and then shook his head trying to cast away his doubts. “You really think I look beautiful?” Yuuri asked in a timid voice, finally looking up at the love of his life. “It seemed like a good idea when I was alone, but now that you’re here I feel a little silly.”

Victor licked his lips and pulled his phone from his back pocket, raising it as he caught his bottom lip between his teeth and then snapped a picture of Yuuri laid back on the bed. “So I have something pretty to look at when we’re apart,” he explained, and then tossed the phone aside.

He climbed onto the bed, wasting no time in removing his shirt and then dropping it to the floor. “Such a pretty present,” he groaned. “And I get you all to myself…” He crawled up the bed to Yuuri, grabbing his legs and opening them so he could sit between them, one leg on either side of Victor as he settled there. HIs hands found their way from his calves, and then stroked their way over his knees, and to his thighs, encouraging him to open them further.

Unable to resist his gorgeous, dominating fiance, Yuuri’s legs parted as wide as possible, demonstrating his flexibility. He bit into his own lower lip as his eyes wandered down Victor’s exposed chest. He always looked so good, so sculpted. He never gained weight during the offseason like Yuuri was prone to. He looked perfect all year round. Yuuri envied him for that. A little hesitantly, Yuuri’s hands reached up to wind around Victor’s neck.

“I… I have another present for you too,” Yuuri told him shyly as his cheeks flushed further. “I thought I’d show you it in use though, I hope you don’t mind…”

Victor’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Another?” he asked, “you’ve already got me such a lovely present here,” he said, gesturing to Yuuri’s ensemble.

“I think you might like this next one more,” Yuuri retorted, a confident grin coming back on his face at seeing his lover so turned on. He grabbed Victor’s hand with his own and guided it slowly between his legs and down to his asshole where his new butt plug sat. “What do you think?”

Victor gasped softly as he felt the metal, his eyes widening. “Oh, Yuuri,” he moaned. He grabbed Yuuri’s leg and lifted it, encouraging him to show off his other surprise. He caught a glimpse of silver and pretty red. “Roll over,” he instructed, he wanted to see Yuuri spread for him.

Obediently, Yuuri pushed off of the duvet and flipped onto his front. He positioned himself on his elbows and knees before arching his back a little, displaying his tight little asshole for Victor where it was framed around the little red butt plug with a silver snowflake gem inside. The blush on his face crept down to his neck and chest as he showed himself off so wantonly. If it were anyone but Victor, Yuuri would never be able to do this, but when you had a literal Russian God in your bed, how could you refuse anything he asked for?

“Is it okay?” Yuuri asked timidly.

Victor was busy trying to hold onto his sanity. “Fuck,” he cursed, and it seemed to be the only thing he could get out. He leant forward, his hands cupping the swell of Yuuri’s perfect ass. He spread him, watching his hole flutter around the intrusion. “Yuuri.. You…?” He gently pressed against the silver gem, delighting as Yuuri responded, groaning softly. “It’s perfect,” he said in amazement.

The thought that Yuuri had been here alone, lying in their bed and touching himself, playing with his ass as he thought about Victor sent lust rushing through him. It would have taken a while, he would have had to open himself slowly and get himself nice and wet in order to work the plug inside.

Yuuri shivered as Victor caressed his ass cheeks and touched the plug, pushing it inside a little more and making him squirm. “I thought it would be nice for you to not have to prep me for once,” Yuuri explained in a quiet voice. “But all it did was make me want you here with me while I did it. I wished it was you putting the plug inside me and getting me nice and ready. Everything always feels so much better when you do it, Victor.”

Victor flushed at his fiance’s words. “I like prepping you,” he admitted. “But this is especially wonderful since this means I can fuck you right now if I want to. Would you like that?” he asked, looking at the floor for his iPhone. “But before that, I want another picture of you like this.” He grabbed it from where he spotted it on the floor and then lined it up for a picture. “Hold yourself open,” he said.

Embarrassed, Yuuri hesitated. His hands shook a little on the mattress before he finally gave in to his lover’s request. He shifted his weight down onto his shoulders and reached back to grab a handful of his ass cheeks in each hand before pulling them open. He was literally face down, ass up in the bed he shared with Victor freaking Nikiforov and if 14-year-old Yuuri could see him now he’d probably come in his pants.

“How does that look?” Yuuri asked, his voice a little muffled by the mattress.

Victor moaned as he took a picture. “Let me see that pretty face, baby,” he said and Yuuri turned to look at Victor, his eyes wide with lust. “Fuck, you are picture-perfect, my love. He reached forward and he gently gripped the plug, he twisted it slowly and smiled as Yuuri gasped.

“Oh, Victor,” Yuuri whimpered at the feeling and his thighs began to shake a little with need. He’d been pent up for a while now since he’d spent so long getting ready. Yuuri was desperate for Victor to touch him.

“I’ve been waiting so long for you,” he began in a low, husky voice. “Are you going to keep me waiting much longer?”

Victor smirked and flicked his phone screen to the left. The phone beeped loudly as he pressed record. “Smile for future Victor, Yuuri,” he said, letting the phone pan slowly down his body and then turning the screen to his face.

“V-Victor!” Yuuri stammered out a weak protest as his face flamed. “I don’t… I can’t…” he trailed off, unable to find the right words for the anxiety he was feeling. “You promise you won’t show it to anyone else?” he finally said with a flutter of his lashes as he looked up at his beautiful boyfriend.

“I promise,” Victor said quickly, happy to ease Yuuri’s anxieties. “I love you, Yuuri,” he reminded him. “I would never share you with anyone else, my darling. You are for my eyes only.” Victor meant every word. He wanted to be with Yuuri forever.

“O-okay then,” Yuuri agreed, still feeling a little embarrassed. He squirmed a little in the position he was in, still holding his cheeks open wide with his face buried in the mattress. “I’m going to die soon if you don’t put your hands back on me though.”

“Tell me more, how badly do you want me, baby?” he asked, a filthy smirk on his face as he watched Yuuri blush from his face and down his neck. His hand played with the plug, pushing it back and forth, very slowly getting the man accustomed to the touch.

“I want you so bad, Victor,” Yuuri told him breathlessly.

Yuuri groaned and Victor grew bolder with his movements and started to fuck him with the plug. He focused the camera on Yuuri’s asshole, the gem sparkling as it hit against the light from the ceiling with every thrust inside.

“Beautiful boy, I can’t wait to get my cock inside you. I’m going to fuck you so hard, Yuuri, until you’re coming on my dick and making a big mess of yourself.”

“Jesus Christ,” Yuuri whimpered as Victor spoke such filthy, naughty words to him. He pushed his ass back into Victor’s movements, enjoying the tease of the plug against his rim as Victor tugged on it. “It feels so good,” he encouraged, “but it’s not enough, Victor… Please, I need your cock.”

Victor took pity on him and finally removed the plug. He moaned and tugged on the rim of Yuuri's hole as he fluttered around nothing. He moved the camera close making sure to capture the small details like this that he would forget. “Look how greedy you are, Yuuri,” he teased. “Your hole is throbbing already.”

Victor leant over to their bedside cabinet to grab their lube. He coated himself in it generously. He refocused his phone camera, and then slowly pushed the tip of his swollen cock inside. 

Yuuri arched his back and pushed his ass back in order to push Victor in further. “Oh, fuck,” he moaned loudly, his voice still muffled by the mattress underneath him. “You’re so big Victor, it feels so goddamn good.”

“Mmmm, good boy,” Victor moaned. “That’s it. Take it all for me.”

Yuuri stopped holding his ass cheeks open once Victor was seated inside him. He pushed up onto his hands and then gripped the headboard in front of him. He rolled his hips a little and rocked his hips backwards, hearing the soft jingling of the bells attached to his outfit as he moved.

Victor grinned at the sound of the bells, there was something erotic about the sound they made, jiggling lightly as he smirked and thrust forward to make them jingle again. He paused, amused. “I love these little bells…”

“Please, Victor,” Yuuri began to beg, clenching tight on the headboard. “Please fuck me, I need it, I need you.”

Victor obeyed and fucked forward hard, watching his cock disappear into his lover, the camera hovering above where they were connected. “Yuuri, you feel so amazing, and you look so sexy dressed like this as I fuck you.”

Yuuri’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as a wave of pleasure washed over him. He felt the slick, warm drag of Victor’s cock deep inside him and it turned him on more than anything he’d ever experienced. He would never be able to live without this, without the intimacy, desire, and connection he felt when his lover pressed inside him.

“Please, Victor,” he whimpered, his arms straining to hold himself up as Victor’s hips tried to push him deeper and deeper into the soft mattress beneath him. “Tell me more. Tell me how much you want me.”

Yuuri always sought reassurance about how Victor felt. Though they had been together longer than a year now and he’d won a silver medal at this year’s Grand Prix Final, Yuuri still couldn’t believe Victor loved him. It was as though every day was a dream and Yuuri was waiting for the day he woke up. How could Victor love someone so inherently flawed and inferior to him? Though, it couldn’t be helped. After years of idolisation, Yuuri always put his fiance on a pedestal.

“I want you so badly, I want you always.” He forgot about the camera for a while, instead leaning forwards to kiss a trail over Yuuri's shoulders. “I want you like this every day and I never want to forget this,” he said.

He gently thrust into Yuuri, over and over, and he groaned at how filthy they sounded, Yuuri's minute gasps and moans, his own heavy breathing and the sound of their skin slapping together, and the bells. “I love this,” he praised, “and I love you.”

Yuuri couldn’t take it anymore. “Victor… Victor… Can I turn over? I want to see you, baby.” The young skater was craning his neck as much as he could trying to watch his fiancé, but he couldn’t get a great view, especially with his glasses off. He wanted to be able to kiss Victor’s sweet lips and look into his sapphire eyes.

Victor reluctantly separated their bodies and let him roll over. He aimed the camera at him again. “Look at how beautiful you are, my darling. I can't take my eyes off you.” He leant down to kiss Yuuri, turning the camera so they would both be in the shot.

Yuuri was sad that Victor felt so far away from him now and so wrapped his legs around Victor’s waist and pulled him close. “Shut up and get inside me again,” Yuuri demanded before he bit Victor’s bottom lip. “And put the camera on the nightstand, I want both your hands to touch me.”

He rocked his hips a little impatiently and felt his own cock press against Victor’s rock hard abs and he moaned. “Fuck, Victor. I can’t wait.”

Victor grinned at Yuuri's eager behaviour and did as he was told. He leant the camera against the lamp and then captured Yuuri's mouth in a kiss with a smile. He grabbed Yuuri's legs, spreading them as he eased his cock back inside him. He moaned. “Fuck,” he groaned between frantic kisses, and then started to fuck him hard.

“Holy shit!” Yuuri cried as he was so quickly and roughly penetrated. He grabbed the headboard behind him and clenched it tight between his hands, digging his nails into the wood. He could feel every inch of Victor’s dick pounding his tight, wet ass and it was incredible. Yet, Yuuri still didn’t feel stuffed full enough.

“Victor…” Yuuri purred as he reached down and grabbed his fiancé’s hand. “I’ve missed feeling so full of my Russian man,” Yuuri told him as he separated Victor’s fingers and then brought three to his mouth. He playfully licked at the soft skin of his forefinger, eyeing his fiance through hooded eyes. “Do you think you could fill me up a little more?”

After that, Yuuri wrapped his plump, wet lips around three fingers and lapped at them greedily with his practiced tongue. He pressed them inside a little more, making the pads press down on his tongue and he moaned at the feeling. He wanted Victor inside him every way he could. He wanted to be consumed by him.

“Jesus Christ, Yuuri,” Victor groaned. “Filthy boy.” Nonetheless, he fucked Yuuri's mouth with his fingers, letting him get them sloppy wet. “Greedy boy, I'm gonna stretch your little hole wide open. How does that sound?”

He sat up, still inside him and removed his fingers. “hold your legs open wide,” he instructed.

Yuuri effortlessly gripped his right thigh and pulled it to his chest before stretching his leg out so his foot ended up far behind his head. He grinned at Victor as he spread his left leg out on the bed, his desperate, aching hole on display with Victor’s cock buried halfway inside. The mere sight of it as Yuuri looked down made him shudder. He loved feeling like he belonged to Victor and he aimed to please.

“Is this wide enough?” he asked in a teasing voice with a twinkle of mischief in his eye.

Victor licked his lips. He nodded eagerly and brought his soaking fingers between Yuuri's thighs. He rubbed around Yuuri's swollen rim, pressing against the resistance he felt there and slipping two fingers in beside his cock. He moaned at the sight and started fucking Yuuri with his fingers, stretching his hole to the limit.

All Yuuri could do was lie there and take it. Victor was furiously using his hole for his own satisfaction and Yuuri loved every moment of it. His nails dug into the meaty flesh of his thighs and he held them open, still obeying Victor’s demand.

“That's it, such a good boy for me. Do you like the feeling of me using you as I please? Wrecking you for anyone else.”

“Yes, Victor,” Yuuri whimpered as he grew more and more overstimulated by Victor’s talented movements. “If I can’t have you, I don’t want anybody else.” He let out a loud moan as Victor’s fingers finally pushed all the way inside him, pressing insistently against his sensitive walls and throbbing prostate.

“You feel so good Yuuri,” he moaned, “I'm gonna fill you up with my come.” He continued fucking him fingering him open and then unable to help himself he gripped Yuuri's cock too, jerking the hot length. “You like that? You want me to fill you up?”

Yuuri could barely get out his words as Victor touched him and fucked him so vigorously. “Y-yes,” he finally managed to agree between gasps and moans of pleasure. He could barely even hear Victor anymore over everything that was going on. All the young skater could hear was the sound of their breath coming fast and heavy as well as the incessant jingling of the bells on his outfit.

Now that Victor was rubbing his length, however, Yuuri was steadily reaching his climax and he could feel his eyes fluttering closed. He wanted it so bad. He could barely even breathe as his whole body began to ache in anticipation. His thighs were trembling and his palms were sweating.

“Victor, I’m… I'm…”

“That's it… Come for me… and I'm gonna make you nice and messy inside…” Victor fucked into him so hard and out of control that he started to move up the bed. The ringing of the bells with every thrust was music to his ears, filling in the gaps between Yuuri’s every gasp, moan, and whine.

“Victor!” was the last thing Yuuri screamed before he came, getting the hot, sticky liquid all over Victor’s hand and his sexy little red dress. Yuuri could barely move after coming so hard and just continued to lie there as Victor slammed into him still, over and over.

He came, unable to hold back any longer, and as promised, he flooded Yuuri with his come, moaning loudly as he orgasm overwhelmed him. “Yuuri,” he moaned, unable to keep the smile off his face as he peppered kisses over the young man’s face. “You are so crazy hot. That was amazing!” He pulled him into a hug, crushing him slightly.

Yuuri could only smile in return and cling to his fiancé. He was never as happy by himself as he was when Victor was around. “Was it a good birthday present, Vitya?” Yuuri asked, looking up into those captivating bright blue eyes.

“The best, thank you, my darling,” he replied, before reaching up to grab his phone. He smushed his face against Yuuri’s in one final kiss before he hit the red stop button on the recording.

***

Yuuri hooked the dog lead back on the hook by the door and Makkachin ran off happily to lie on the sofa, tired out after her walk.

“Victor?!” he called, looking around to try and see his fiance. He received no response.

He walked towards the bedroom, and as he neared, he heard the unmistakable sound of people talking. He paused outside the door. “Beautiful boy, I can’t wait to get my cock inside you. I’m going to fuck you so hard...”

Wide-eyed, Yuuri pushed the door open as his anxiety spiked.

There, on their bed, was Victor completely naked and his hand working over his cock as he stared at his phone screen. His face screwed up in pleasure as he watched.

Yuuri sighed. “Are you ever going to stop wanking over that?” Yuuri laughed.

Victor looked up, only now noticing that he wasn’t alone. “Yuuri, it’s the best porn ever!” he whined, and then dropped his phone. He crawled to the end of the bed. “Let’s do it again.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes affectionately before dropping his pants to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> All love and kudos is appreciated <3


End file.
